Saltasaurus
General Statistics *Name: loricatus *Name Meaning: Lizard from Salta *Diet: Herbivore *Size: 12 meters (40 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Titanosauria --> Saltasauridae --> Saltasaurinae *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Bonaparte & Powell, 1980 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: TBA *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Heroic Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 2; Taiwanese New Series) **Crisis Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 煌く装甲 (Glittering Armor) **English: The Gleaming Armor **Taiwanese: 輝煌裝甲 Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 011-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (013-竜; Attack Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (014-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (016-竜; Attack Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **2007 3rd Edition (013-竜; Heroic Type) **2007 4th Edition (012-竜; Heroic Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (012-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (006-竜; Crisis Type; ft. char. Rex) *English **2nd Edition (New; 011-Dino; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (013-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (014-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (016-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (013-Dino; Heroic Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (012-Dino; Heroic Type) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 011-龍; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (014-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (016-龍; Attack Type) **New 3rd Edition (013-龍; Heroic Type) **New 4th Edition (012-龍; Heroic Type) **Non-sale Water Egg Saltasaurus Card 3.jpg|Saltasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Saltasaurus Card 2.gif|Saltasaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Saltasaurus Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Saltasaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Saltasaurus Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Saltasaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Saltasaurus Card 4.jpg|Saltasaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Salta5thback.jpg|Back of Saltasaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Saltasaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Saltasaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Saltasaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Saltasaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Saltasaurus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Saltasaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Saltasaurus_card.jpg|Saltasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 3rd Edition) SaltaTai.jpg|Saltasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team); Space Pirates *Debut: Bungle in the Jungle **Appeared In: 4, 20 (flashback), 27, 36 (dream), 50, 68 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Chomp (exhausted from battle) *Other: It was the first wild dinosaur caught by the D-Team, and the first dinosaur featured to not become a main dinosaur. TCG Stats Saltasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-020/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Exchange :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can discard 1 card and then draw 1 card. Jungle Saltasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-012/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 4 anime scene *Flavor Text: The Saltasaurus was fairly small compared to other sauropods like the Titanosaurus, but it was still almost 40 feet long! It had bony plates on its back that were similar to the ones on the Ankylosaurus. Hammerer Saltasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: SAS-012/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;of the Melee :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move and wins the battle, you can discard 1 card. If you do, return 1 regular Move from your discard pile to your hand. Anime Dinosaur King Saltasaurus' card was activated in the Amazon Rain Forest by rain during a storm in Bungle in the Jungle. It chased after a lizard it saw, thinking it to be one of its own kind. The D-Team found it, but had to run when it wandered right at them. Then Spiny was summoned to fight it; he proved ineffective against Saltasaurus' back armor until he used Tail Smash, but the Alpha Gang had neglected to feed Spiny, and he was weak enough to be easily defeated by exhaustion. Saltasaurus again followed the lizard, now hitching a ride with an unsuspecting Max, and cornered him against a waterfall. A missing Chomp reappeared in time to fight Saltasaurus, having the same trouble against its armor but managing to defeat it with Electric Charge before collapsing from exhaustion himself. The card was claimed by Rex and given to Max. Another Saltasaurus is briefly seen in the Alpha Gang's dinosaur amusement park in Carnival of Chaos. Due to being unfed, its control device malfunctioned and it got loose like the rest of the dinosaurs, but was returned to its card by the pet-size Chomp knocking the device off. Its card was retrieved by an Alpha Droid and never seen again. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Saltasaurus is briefly seen in the Cretaceous Period in Alien Parent Trap when the meteor crashes down. The D-Teams' parents later released a Saltasaurus on the Space Pirates' ship along with several other dinosaurs to distract a group of Gel Jarks so that they could escape. Personality Saltasaurus appears to have been a rather gentle dinosaur overall, simply following a lizard around thinking they were the same species, likely because most sauropods were probably herd animals. The only reason he seems to have fought the D-Team at all was Max's mistake in thinking Saltasaurus was chasing him. Thusly pushed, he was more than willing and capable of fighting when threatened, even without a Move Card, his bulky defenses exhausting out two different opponents rather close together. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Japanese: せなかによろいを持った草食恐竜だ。四足歩行でどっしりとした体をしている。 **English: A herbivore with plates on its back. It is heavy set and quadrupedal. **Taiwanese: 在背部有著盔甲的草食恐龍,以四腳行走,其體型非常壯碩。 *Along with Spinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Camarasaurus, Irritator, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Dr. Taylor claims that Saltasaurus chased the lizard because its name meant "lizard from Salta", meaning that it was a lizard, too. Although that is what its Latin name is derived from, any real paleontologist would know that dinosaurs and lizards were in actuality hardly related except for both being reptiles. *On the Japanese official website, Saltasaurus's roar is used as Camarasaurus's sound in the painting game on Kyoryu-King. *Saltasaurus has the same English dub roar as many other sauropods: Amargasaurus, Seismosaurus, and Shunosaurus. *When the Saltasaurus returns to its card in Carnival of Chaos, the Futabasaurus in the pool next to it also reverts at the same moment. This may suggest that the Saltasaurus was the Water Dinosaur who used its Move Card, or it was simply a coincidence. Gallery Saltasaurus 1.jpg|Saltasaurus caught in a Battlefield Tail Smash (Spiny) A08.jpg|Saltasaurus hit by Spiny's Tail Smash Wild Saltasaurus 1.jpg|Wild Saltasaurus from Alien Parent Trap Salta nagoya.jpg|Saltasaurus on NagoyaTV Neck Crusher.png|Saltasaurus using Neck Crusher in the arcade Navigation Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang